1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-sided recording medium, with which recording can be performed on both sides thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording media, in particular, those used in ink jet recording, generally include an ink receiving layer having a porous structure in which silica or hydrated alumina, as a pigment, is held by a binder.
Double-sided recording capability is one of the characteristics required for such a recording medium. In response to such a requirement, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-286166 (Patent Document 1) discloses an ink jet recording medium (double-sided recording medium) including ink receiving layers or coat layers provided on both surfaces of a substrate. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-80208 (Patent Document 2) discloses an ink jet recording medium (double-sided recording medium) including ink absorption layers containing a cationic compound on both surfaces of a substrate having a specific opacity.